una rivalidad
by curo neko
Summary: ikuto ha vuelto despues de 5 años haora amu dudaa de el pero hay alguien que ingresa alas escuela de amu y este no no descasanra hasta enamorarla y ikuto tampoco piensa perder
1. Chapter 1

_**Shugo chara es el prologo**_

**Titulo: **una rivalidad

Esta historia trata después de los 5 años que ikuto se había marchado al extranjero regreso ya que le había prometido a amu que después de que madurara el volveria pero muchas cosa ya han cambiado amu ya no es la misma muchas cosa en ella an cambiado.

Amu y utau se han hechos grandes amigas volviendo al punto sucede que un chico nuevo ingresa a la secundaria donde se encuentran estudiando amu sucede que este chico se enamora de ella ikuto regresa por amu pero este chico no se la va ceder tan fácilmente.

Al ikuto verse en esta situación sus celos an crecido ikuto y la madre de amu han hecho una muy buena relación lo cual amu le parece muy estraño.

Auque amu esta muy confundida por el tiempo que duro ikuto y que vulva aparecer haora y darle un giro por completo a su vida

Que ikuto hara para volvese a ganar el amor de amu pero ante esta situación el chico que esa enamorado de amu no perderá esta gran ocansion para alejar a ikuto de amu

**en esta historia no existen lo chara es un mundo alteno**

**ikuto tiene 18 años**

**amu tiene 16 años **

**haru mi personaje tiene 17 años **

_**espero que disfrunte de esta historia es mi primera historia de shugo chara ya que no tengo mente casi para escribier que no se de gakuen alice pero bueno espero que les agrade las historia bye bye **_

_**espero su comentarios,opiniones y también ideas para hacer el proximo capitulo**_

_**se despide curo neko**_

_**cambio y fuera**_


	2. la noticia

**hola a todos aki les traigo el primer capitulo de mi historia espero que le agrade**

**no se perocupen en esta historia sera amuto el amuto debe reinar**

**capitulo 1 una llamada y un nuevo alunno**

**pvd de amu**

hoy me levanto a la misma hora de siempre a ponerme mi uniforme de secundaria ya han pasado 5 años desde que ikuto se fue creo que ya no volvere jamas a enamorarme la unica que sabe o sabia mi amor porr ikuto era utau la cual haora es mi mejor amiga bueno es tarde sera mejor que me vaya a la escuela o llegare tarde con lo lenta que soy bueno volvere a ser la misma chica callada como una alma sin runbo

- amu grita

- hola rima como estas dijo sentadonse a su lado con una cara de poker

- que como estoy mal no ves el travesti nagihiko se llevo mi telefono y no me lo quiere devolve hasta que no le deje de travesti

- pues entoces deja de decirle travesti dijo encojiendo los hombros

- eso nunca dijo volteandose

- come dijo sacando su celular ya que estaba sonando

hola soy yo amu - unn si ya me di cuenta utau - te tengo que decir algo chillando de la alegria por la otra linea - y que estan bueno que estas tan contenta - pues mas ni menos que ikuto viene a japon en esta semana - queeeeeeeeeeee - si pero no me especifico el dia .- bueno ok lo siento tengo que entrar a clase - ok amu bye te llamare

- vamos a clase dijo amu quien cambio a su personalidad cool y s

- si vamos dijo rima siquiendola

es amu ella es tan sexi chillandan los chicos y rima es tan tierna

- es tupido murmuro amu sentandose

buenos dias dijo nikaido entrando al curso seguido por un chico rubio de ojos de ojos azules

que sexi estaban chillando todas las chicas esecto amu y rima quienes no prestaban atencion

- hola mi nombre es mark teylor vengo de inglatera como un estudiante de intercambio

mark te sentaras al lado de la chica de pelo color rosa

- hola dijo el chico sonriendole

- pareces idiota dijo amu si ninguna emocion

pov de amu

pero que diablo dije ese chico parece un principe sacado de un cuento. espera amu en que diablos estas pensando ese chico parece estupido con tan solo sonreir de esa manera amu no caigas vajo el encanto de ningun chico estupido recuerda lo que te hiso ikuto no puedes permitir lo mismo ok amu tranquilisate

fin de pov de amu

- que buenos modales te dan tus padres dijo mark

- tu hablando de modales deberias revirsarte dijo amu alterada

- eres estupida dijo el chico volteandose

- ja no te creas que por que eres ingles eres el mejor dijo amu

- si supieras en verdad soy mitad ingles y mitad japones

- quien te pregunto dijo amu

- la bura que me contesto dijo mark con burla

**las clases por fin acadaron **

- como detesto a ese chico dijo amu iritada

- enserio amu dijo rima muy feliz

- oye por que tan feliz dijo amu viendo a rima quien y va sonriendole a la vida

- pues veras entre de una hora vente minuto cuarenta segundo a naqikion se le ronperan una pierna riendo malvada mente

- wow por que quieres que se parta una pierna dijo amu con algo de curiosidad

- el es deseperante dijo rima con asco al referirse a el

- bueno que haras en la tarde dijo amu

- pues mi madre me dijo que teniamos algo que hacer no se lo que el pero tengo que estar con ella ya que casi nuncan pasamos tiempo jutas dijo rima

- bueno como sea nos vemos mañana dijo amu despidiendose

pov de amu

es tan estupido no se que hacer hoy en la tarde ire a casa a acostarme y leer revista es lo unico que puedo hacer

fin de pov de amu

- mama papa ya estoy en casa grito amu

- papa no esta hoy dijo la mama de amu y ami esta en la escuela y luego la llevare al campamento

- ok estare ariba por si me nesecitas dijo amu subiendo

- amu tienes hambre o algo no te ves bien dijo su madre

- entoces nunca me veo bien siempre estoy de igual humor

duro un rato acostada ensiendo mi tablet entro al la paquina wed donde sube noticias chimes insidencias de moda y todo lo demas hasta que veo un anuncio que decia buscamos a la nueva modelo de japon tiene que tener al rededor de 15 a 18 años solo tienes que dejar tu direcion nombre y una foto tuya

pov de amu

me incribire aunque se que no vale la pena donde hay muchas mujeres hermosa y no es que yo no lo sea pero en conrso como ese yo no tenngo oportunidad alguna de ganar pero de cualquier manera participare

fin pov

rin rin rin quien me estara llamando

hello - hola amu que haces - nada y tu utau que estas pensando hacer - nada pero que te parece si salimos de compra - si nos vemos en el centro comercial bye

fin de llamada telfonica

pov de amu

bueno al menos no tendre que estar escuchando a mama cantar como una totar descomunadas mejor me ire a dar una ducha sali me puse un bakero jean pegado, una blusa azul marino de tirantes y un chaleco negro de cuero y unos converse negro y unas gafas anchas y una cola alta.

fin de pov

- mama saldre vengo mas tarde dijo amu saliendo

- ok amu pero no lleges tan tarde

15 minutos despues

- hola amu grita utau quien llevava unos lente negro y una boina de color negro

- hola utau dice amu hacercandose

- amu te quiero pedir un favor dice utau en tono de suplica

- si utau que quieres dijo amu en tono de derrota

- aconpañame a ir al aeropuerto a buscar a ikuto mañana yo le dire a tu madre que amaneceras en mi casa di que si

- no se utau le he cojido odio a tu hermano lo siento pero no quiero ir dijo amu

- amu me dejaras ir sola eres la peor mejor amiga dijo utau

- pero sabes lo que el me hiso dijo amu

- lo se y no importa vengate has lo que quieras pero nunca te he pedido nada similar a esto dijo utau

pov de amu

a la verdad es cierto ella nunca me pide nada asi bederia acompañarla auque no odio a ikuto y lo odiare mas por el resto de mi vida

fin de pov

- ok ire con tigo pero no quiero ningun tipo de conversacion con el dijo amu

- ok que bien llamare a tu madre y haora compraremos lo que te pondras mañana dijo utau feliz

- mira con quien me encuentro si no es la señorita sin modale dijo un chico rubio acercandose a mark

- mira con quien me encuentro con el señor educado dijo amu sarcastica mente

- sabes ese sarcasmo no te vale de nada dijo en tono de burla

- tu mark te-te dare tu merecido si te vuelve a meter con migo dijo amu viendo asesinamente con ojode cicopata

- que haras patearme dijo con burla

- gracias por la idea dijo amu con un brillito demoniaco en los ojos

- oigan ya basta dejen el problema dijo utau poniendose en el medio

narracion

asi pasaron la tarde mark se fue amu y utau fueron de compras luego a la casa de amu a decirle a sus padres que amu s quedaria en su casa y se iria de la casa de utau a la escuela lo cual amu no hiba hacer ya que iria con utau a recibir a ikuto

a la mañana siquiente utua y amu despieran temprano ya que tendrian que ir a buscar a ikuto

- buenos dias amu dijo utau algo soñolienta

- bueno dias utau dijo amu botezando

- amu ponte sexi para que logres robarte de nuevo el corazon de ikuto dijo utau picaramente

- de que diantres estas hablando dijo amu

- ay amu no te hagas la ingenua sabes a que me refiero no dijiste que te vengaria dijo utau

- con que venganza me agrada de dare una buenas bienvenida dijo haora amu con media sonrisa

- amu en que piensa dijo utau curiosa

- en nada con un tono algo tonto dijo amu con una sonrisa diabolica

pvo de amu

me cambie con unos short cortos con una blusa de color negra y chaleco de cuero el cabello suerto unas botas largar sin tacon de color negro y estaba utau con un vestido con 5 centimetro arba de las rodillas unas botas de tacon de aguja y una cola alta se veia super bien y salimos rubo al aeropuerto duramos al menos 20 minutos hasta que oimos que el avion ya aterizo

fin de pov de amu

pov de ikuto

hoy vuelvo a japon tenias 4 años fuera del pais buscando a mi padre solia habla muy poco con utau mi hermana tenia tantas ganas de ver a una pelirosa en especial que dejo de 13 años cuando se fue a los estados unidos y haora al menos 15 o 16 años al menos podria acosarla con mas confianza ya que era pequeña y no queria ensuciar su pequeña, mente

fin de pov

- ikutooo grita utau coriendo a abrazar a su hermano que tenia tanto tienpo sin ver

- utau estrañes tus grito de amor dijo ikuto corespondiendo al abrazo

ikuto se quedo abservando una pelirosa que estaba de esparda no supo distingir ya que tenia el cabello largo y amu no lo tenia tan largo

- amu chan al menos saludalo dijo utau

- amu dijo ikuto solprendido

amu se voltea despacio hasta quedar de frente con ikuto

- hola de nuevo ikuto tenia mucho tiempo sin verte dijo amu con una sonrisa aun lado ya que la pollina le tapaba los ojos

* * *

**gracias a todos y disculpa por la tardanza es que ya saben tenia los examanes finales pero ya no pienso atrasarme en cuanto a la historia**

**bueno gracias a los revisores:**

**hoshina minami: gracias es cierto sera muy intersante hasta yo estoy intrigada**

**kakiri: gracias por leer y disculpa por la tardansa**

**kami: como descubriste mi fic tu y gabi moriran pero gracias por leer loca**

**neko fogosa: gracias manis espeo que tambien actualizes pronte te quiero hermanita linday henta **

**cindy ec: gracias por leer y tus fic estan super me encanta todo por ti actualiza**

**bueno hasta la proxima espero subir la semana que biene **

**dejen reviews para motivarme a sequir escribiendo de shugo chara **

**sayonara **

**hinevampire: no lo he adandonado solo que no me ha dando el tiempo es todo**


End file.
